overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kelart Custodio
Kelart Custodio (ケラルト・カストディオ) was the high priestess of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the younger sister of Remedios Custodio. Alongside her sister, she was also one of the "twin wings" of Holy Queen Calca Bessarez. She was killed during Jaldabaoth's invasion of the Holy Kingdom. Appearance Like her sister Remedios, Kelart also shares the same bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband. However, unlike Remedios, her forehead is covered by her hair and the shape of her eyes and mouth varied slightly. Those faint differences are enough to change the impression that others had for her, and she appeared as though she was plotting something. Personality Kelart was a cautious person who preferred to gather all the information necessary before committing to action. When people took hostile actions against her and Calca, she acted more aggressively than even Remedios. Hence, she would mercilessly exact vengeance on them. She was typically seen with a smile on her face, but it would not be a stretch to call that an act. Background Kelart was the sister of Remedios, younger than her by two years. She was the high priestess of the churches and leader of the priesthood. As a pure priest, she was the most powerful in the region, outstripping her counterpart in the adamantite-ranked adventurer group Blue Roses. However, almost nobody knew about this since it is kept a secret from the public. While so, she was considered the most fearsome woman in the Holy Kingdom. For that reason, she was looking for an opportunity to arise and take down the nobles who are staring daggers at her. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Kelart met with Queen Calca and her sister, Remedios to devise a plan to defeat Jaldabaoth. While her sister was confident that her paladins could defeat the demon, Kelart believed that Jaldabaoth was an entity that was above the Evil Deities. When the Demon Emperor attacked Kalinsha, the Paladin Order engaged him in battle, while she and Calca provided magical support. Though Jaldabaoth was seemingly defeated by Remedios, she witnessed the demon emerge in a new transformed state. Kelart and Calca were immediately targeted by the demon, who easily knocked Kelart unconscious, which left the latter at his mercy.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After the fall of Kalinsha and the Northern Holy Kingdom, Kelart was reported to be missing in action. It was believed that she was captured by the Demi-Human Alliance. Remedios believed her to be alive and wanted to first locate her so that she could revive Calca. When Jaldabaoth attacked the city of Loyts, he brought the battered corpse of Calca to bear, turning it to ashes. Remedios, though sickened by the loss of her friend, was made all the more determined to find Kelart to resurrect the Holy Queen.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies In Kalinsha, Neia Baraja and CZ2128 Delta learned from the captive Zern Prince, Beebeezee that the demon controlling the city had the head of a black-haired human magic caster which turned out to be Kelart. When the Circlet Demon confronted their group in battle, the entity controlled the mouth of Kelart's head to do an incantation of her spells and cast a multitude of them on the group.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer When Neia and Shizu recovered Kelart Custodio's head and showed it to Remedios, it left her screaming in despair upon realizing that she was dead. At the same time, the death of Kelart is considered as a disaster for Remedios since without her alive, she will not be able to resurrect the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. Since the liberation of Kalinsha, it was stated that the corpse of Kelart Custodio was cremated for burial alongside the Holy Queen.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers Kelart despite not being a member of the Nine Colors, was regarded as the most powerful priest in the nation. It was public knowledge that she could use divine magic while 4th tier was believed to have been her limit. However, that was but a deception since those who were close to her knew that she was able to also cast 5th tier spells. According to Remedios, Kelart was capable of restoring her mana within a day. She was the most powerful priest in the region, surpassing even Lakyus of Blue Rose.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege Known Classes * Priest * High Priest * Hierophant Main Equipment Active * Blindness: Makes your opponent temporarily blind. * Holy Ray: A spell that creates a ray of light used to pierce the intended target. * Open Wounds: A 2nd spell that worsens the target's wounds. * Raise Dead: A 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it’s badly damaged. * Shock Wave: 'A 2nd tier spell that when activated, emits an invisible shock wave that can even distort the air and is an invisible attack that can easily crush a full plate armor. Summon * Summon Angel 3rd Tier: [[Archangel Flame|'Archangel Flame]] Relationships Calca Bessarez Kelart is a close associate to Calca. When Calca was crowned Queen, she made a promise with her alongside her sister Remedios that they would help her achieve her ideal peaceful kingdom. She cherishes her dear friend Calca and her family. Remedios Custodio Remedios tend to use Kelart as a scapegoat, such as taking the blame for the Holy Kingdom's lack of knowledge on Jaldabaoth so as Calca would not feel guilty. Trivia * Her surname 'Custodio' is a religious Spanish and Portuguese name chosen to invoke the protection of a guardian angel. Synonymous with the late Latin angelus custodius, from custos, genitive custodis, meaning 'guardian' or 'keeper'. * From Maruyama's tweets, Kelart has a supposedly low positive karma rating compared to Calca and her sister Remedios.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/924969197448212480 * According to Maruyama, Kelart's hair color on her severed head looked golden because of the light glittering prettily off the brown hair.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/989496744466526209 '' Quotes * (To Remedios): ''"You've got a great body there, all you need now is to study a little more." * (To Remedios): "That's right — you know I can't approve of that, nee-sama. Let's say we wanted to sell their armour — where would we sell it? You haven't thought about that, have you? We can only sell them overseas, but demihuman armour isn't going to command anything but bargain basement prices. Besides, we ought to avoid strengthening other countries' arsenals until the destroyed wall is rebuilt. In particular, I hope they don’t fall into the hands of the Sorcerer Kingdom." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth): "...Nee-sama. I'm talking about the demon who wrought havoc in the Kingdom, Jaldabaoth. While there's no telling how smart he is, demons are skilled at schemes and trickery. He might adopt a plan we did not foresee." * (To Remedios while comparing the Evil Deities to Jaldabaoth): "Nee-sama, even the Demon Gods weren't this powerful. For all we know, Jaldabaoth might be a being superior to the Demon Gods." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Kelart Custodio Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Hierophants Category:Summoners Category:Magic Casters Category:Roble Holy Kingdom